Little Things
by Quill's Feels
Summary: "It was the little things that surprised him more than anything. After all, he'd grown up with the woman, he thought he'd seen everything." Laxana forever, heck yeah. Drabble, fluff, whatever you wanna call it. One-shot.


**[A/N]: ****_I regret nothing._**

It was the little things that surprised him more than anything. After all, he'd grown up with the woman, he thought he'd seen everything. But there was so much to the beautiful card mage that he'd never known. So many small details Laxus had never realized.

One of the first little things he learned about her was that she made a damn good breakfast.

He woke up alone one morning (surprisingly still in possession of some blankets; she was also a terrible cover hog), and something smelled _incredible_. He got up blearily, pulled on a pair of pants, and left the bedroom. She stood in the kitchen, her long dark hair tied up, still in her pajamas, reaching for ingredient after ingredient.

Cana glanced up at him and grinned. "'Mornin', bedhead," she greeted him, her hands busy at the stove.

Laxus grunted noncommittally, eyes fixed on the food she was making. "Are you...cooking?"

She glanced at the pan in mock surprise. "Holy _shit_! I thought I was knitting!"

He growled incoherently at her. "I didn't know you could cook, is all," he said defensively.

"Pass me the milk," was her fond reply. He obeyed, watching her slender hands pour exactly the right amount of milk into a bowl.

"What are you making?" he asked, pouring himself some coffee (Laxus had also learned that she made damn good coffee) and sitting at the table.

"Breakfast."

He eyed her as she tossed a grin his way. "Are you being extra infuriating on purpose?"

"Depends." She shrugged, expertly folding an omelette and sliding it onto a plate already overflowing with waffles and bacon. "Are you being extra thick today?"

He rolled his eyes and Cana slid the plate of food to him, filling her own and sitting across from him. Proceeding to shovel two large waffles into his mouth with the speed only a Dragon Slayer possessed, he grinned at her. "These are great!"

"Did you even taste it?" she asked acidly, cutting up her omelette.

"It tasted like brandy," Laxus confirmed. He dove to one side as she flung a butter knife at him.

…

Among the things Laxus learned was the fact that Cana sang quietly to herself when she thought no one was listening. And she was good.

Their day had been a quiet one, Cana opting to curl up in her chair, legs draped over one of the cushy arms, reading a book that Lucy had lent her. Laxus sat at the coffee table, tinkering with a lightning lacrima and listening to his Sound Pods with the volume all the way up.

As the last chord of one song faded out, he heard a soft noise. He glanced over at Cana, seeing the content look on her face as her lips moved slightly. Laxus surreptitiously turned off his music and listened. He had to focus to hear her quiet voice.

_"And how could I_

_"Stand here with you_

_"And not be moved by you?_

_"Would you tell me_

_"How could it be_

_"Any better tha-an this?"_

Laxus smiled to himself. Her voice was lovely. She glanced over at him and caught his smile, returning it with one of her own.

…

She was also a master of games of chance. Sure, it was kinda a given that a Card Mage with her skills would be good at poker, but dice games? The dice weren't loaded, that was for sure. Maybe they just hated everyone who wasn't Cana.

He'd long since given up playing card games with her, as had everyone in the guild and most regulars at the other bars she frequented. Somehow, though, Mirajane had managed to engage Cana, Laxus, and the Raijinshuu in a game of sixes. Needless to say, Cana wiped the floor with them.

"How the hell did you do that?" Evergreen demanded, appalled as Cana scooped up the jewel she had won. Laxus covered his face with his hand and thought in despair, _At least this means she'll be able to make breakfast more often. _The thought managed to cheer him up slightly, but his empty wallet still mocked him. How the hell had she even done that?

Cana grinned at her victims. "Want another round?"

Bickslow handed over his last hundred jewel with a pained look. "How about Russian Roulette?" Freed muttered darkly.

"Shit, don't even joke about that," Laxus cut in. "She'd end up standing over our bodies and laughing!"

Cana laughed. "Come on, guys," she urged. "How about Keno?" Answered with a _resounding _negative, she pleaded, "Aw, please? No? How about Craps?"

**[A/N] The song Cana's singing is "Everything" by Lifehouse.**


End file.
